ZombieLand: Project Alaska
by Graving
Summary: This is where it all began, from Project Alaska being torn apart, to it being reconstructed again to achieve the formation of what was left of humanity, if there scarcely was any left of it. Follow Columbus as he discovers Project Alaska.


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, locations, or anything else that is in correspondence with this story. All property is to its own respected owners.**

**ZombieLand: Project Alaska**

It was a blistering winter out in the snowy weather of Alaska, Anchorage. Icicles were stuck on the hinges of every door, and windows had been completely covered in ice. This town had not been infected, yet. The infection began four weeks ago, without warning spanning across the entire American and Canadian countries. Europe and the United Kingdom were swept as well, but nobody could make this an optimistic statement. This virus, as they called it, was a pollution, it had risen up into the air, unwillingly taking the lives of human beings and turning them into cannibalistic creatures. Researchers were bewildered about how quickly this virus has been spreading throughout each continent, but they turned out like the others before any further accusations.

That's when the people of Anchorage began the study, the study called Project Alaska. These brave researchers, who included both young and adult males and females, have been finding and fighting those who have been infected by the outbreak. As weeks past, several had died from bite infections, and those who did not, were killed by their remaining friends and possibly family members. It was surely a tragedy, Project Alaska was ready to hit rock bottom, until the remains of the group were determined to unite into a new type of study, kill or be killed, nothing else that was too complex, they wanted the world to be free. This is where it all began, from Project Alaska being torn apart, to it being reconstructed again to achieve the formation of what was left of humanity, if there scarcely was any left of it.

**Chapter 1: The New Beginning**

Columbus was thought of to be brave, but what was keeping him together were his rules, the set of laws he created himself that have helped him to survive.

Columbus breathed in the chill of the air that surrounded him, it was winter after all, December. He had not remembered if the days following Christmas had past up until now, but he did not care anyhow, seeing that it was merely Christmas when you had family to celebrate it with. The long weeks that Columbus spent in this vast cold air were limitless, he hung about various places, but by no means would stick around long enough to become dead dinner.

He found a small alley beside a townhouse and an old garage, it had a tarp raised above to keep the rain away, and Columbus was sure that it was safe and sufficient to stay in there for the night.

_Rule #22: When In Doubt, Know Your Way Out_

The rule caught up his wits a couple times before, and he knew to never, under no circumstances, keep himself sheltered behind doors. Hiding was not the option; the infected would sooner or later find where he had been hiding, no issue of where you were. Columbus had no initiative to imagine that once bitten, you would have heightened senses, but of course he was a super geek, and resided to beliving of them as powerful but extremely dangerous humans. A number of times he had wanted to stop his life, to take the risk of standing in the fuse of an infected brawl, and get bitten himself, losing the sense of who he was. However, he someway realised that changing his mind was the healthier option, and there would be self-worth in his life eventually, and perhaps a purpose.

In the alley he set up camp, rearranging and positioning his supplies in an orderly fashion on the dirt ground, for emergency reasons. He knew exactly where to place each weapon, aid, and food container.

_Rule#7: Travel Light_

He cut open a can of chicken noodle soup, and drank it hungrily. It reminded him of past memories, of when he was a sick boy back in his beloved childhood. The mornings of skipping school and laying on the couch watching _Goosebumps_. As these thoughts flew through his brain, he lost his need to eat for everything food-related, regardless of how starving he was.

It was hopeless, living in this life with no realistic point. It was madness. Columbus sat down with his knees up, on the grassy area of the narrow place, and let his imagination soar, giving him the sense of worth in his life again.


End file.
